La danza que vale la pena
by Sweet Ashie
Summary: Él sonríe de lado y apoya la cabeza contra las cadenas que sostienen la hamaca. Hay algo de domingo por tarde explícito en sus manos y en la forma en que camina. Cada paso que da es una coreografía completa, es un ballet que nace y muere con ella.Jaslice


Disclaimer: Todo el mundo sabe(no es un secreto para nadie) que nada de esto es mío, y que no escribo con fines de lucro.

Aviso: Jaslice (o Jasper/Alice) y Oneshot (es decir, un único capítulo sin continuación).

**La danza que vale la pena**

Ella se ríe entre dientes, así como Edward, y Jasper no necesita leerle la mente a nadie para saber que ella es un monstruito de maldades innecesarias.

Nessie corre hasta los columpios echa de risas y Alice _sabe_ que va a empezar a llover, pero no le dice nada y la deja jugar. Más que por el bien de la niña, Jasper sabe pero se lo calla, es por esas disputas tontas entre hermanos (_que Nessie me prefiere a mí, que no, que yo soy el tío preferido, que no, que sí, que imposible, que cállate)_.

– ¡Tío Jasper! –lo llama Nessie, meciendo con suavidad los pies en el aire. Alice se ríe de nuevo, ahora se ríe de él. Da una vueltita graciosa en el aire y Jasper la mira hasta que sus dos pies vuelven a quedar en el suelo, uno al lado del otro, perfectamente igualados. Luego, él se voltea y en un cerrar de ojos, está detrás de su sobrina. Le sujeta los hombros subrepticiamente y ella grita. Recuperada del susto, se ríe, y Alice con ella.

Ya ha empezado a llover. Al principio no se nota mucho, son solo gotitas transparentes que golpean con suavidad las hojas más verdes de los árboles y resbalan por ellas hasta caer a la tierra. Jasper todavía puede sorprenderse de buenas maneras ante la fascinación de esa muchacha que es su esposa y es su _vida_.

Nessie protesta por un poco de atención y Jasper, resignado, la empuja con suavidad por la espalda. La hamaca. Alice se apoya tranquilamente contra un árbol y jugando con sus manos, los mira.

Jasper no se fija en ella porque está muy ocupado intentando medir su fuerza para no matar a su sobrina. Pero lo siente lo mismo, y cuando levanta un poquito la cabeza, para espiar (porque siempre ha sido un poco tramposo), ella le regala una de esas sonrisas de añorar y se encoge de hombros. Que no sucede nada, es mentira.

–Oh, se va a mojar la ropa –dice ella, lamentándose. Es extraño a veces, porque ella siempre va dos pasos delante de todos los demás.

Nessie la mira, desconfiada, y pone una de las palmas de sus manos en el aire. Nada. Jasper no necesita nada de eso. Si Alice lo dice, él lo espera. Son un buen equipo, cree él. Es cosa de confianza, que es la base de todo (el todo es algo muy profundo, que es una excusa barata para la no-definición de algo). Ella antecede a la tormenta (es una forma de decir), y él se prepara por ambos.

Cinco minutos es todo lo que necesitan las nubes para destruirse en diluvio. Dos minutos y medio es lo que tarda Jake en aparecerse.

–Se va a enfermar –les dice, como disculpándose. Es una cosa rara la relación de Jake y Alice. A ella, él le molesta, le provoca un malestar incómodo; a él, ella le es indiferente. Así y todo mantienen una relación cordial repleta de sonrisas de triunfo que el otro no ve, de gestos de consideración, de conversaciones nimias.

–Llévatela antes de que se arruine el vestido –le suplica Alice a Jake, mientras Jasper se sienta en el columpio desocupado por Nessie.

Tres años y esa criatura es enorme. Enorme y hermosa (_parece hija nuestra– _había dicho Emmett una tarde, tumbado en el sillón de cualquier manera–_ enorme como yo, hermosa como Rose; _ese fue el día que empezó la guerra por el amor de la niña más mimada del mundo). Nessie se lanza en brazos de Jake y se olvida de sus tíos con una facilidad increíble. Alice hace un mohín gracioso.

–No es justo –protesta –la hubiéramos pasado muy bien si no hubiese empezado a llover.

–Eres su preferida –le dice él, condescendientemente.

–Sí, lo sé –responde ella con una sonrisita –Se lo dirá a Emmett en media hora y veinte segundos, ¿no es genial?

–Sí, lo es. –le concede, balanceándose con los pies, en la hamaca de Nessie (que le regaló papá-Edward). Se está mojando allí, pero ningún vampiro que se precie ha muerto en manos de la lluvia antes, y él no piensa ser el primero (Emmett jamás dejaría de burlarse de eso).

Alice alarga la mano y deja que la lluvia le toque la piel. Luego hace una mueca, hay algo que le inquieta y Jasper quiere saber qué es, pero se esfuerza lo mismo en hacerla sentir bien de nuevo.

– ¡Deja de hacer eso! –le reprocha ella, enfurruñada.

Él sonríe de lado y apoya la cabeza contra las cadenas que sostienen la hamaca. Hay algo de domingo por tarde explícito en sus manos y en la forma en que camina.  
Jasper sigue el recorrido de sus giros y sus danzas (cada paso que da es una coreografía completa, es un ballet que nace y muere con ella, en el mero acto de levantar un pie y dar un paso, de sacudir con desgano una mano, como para impulsarse con el aire; cada paso, cada movimiento, cada vez que respira es un mundo, es una danza) hasta la galería que Carlisle construyó para observar a su nieta jugar y tomar el té con Charlie algunas tardes.

Se estira un poco y empieza a bailar, que es lo que le sale mejor.  
Jasper nunca había entendido la danza clásica antes de conocer a esa maravilla en miniatura. De hecho, nunca le había gustado. Luego aprendió a mirarla (a ella, a Alice) con otros ojos.

De danzas él no sabe nada, lo suyo es el combate, la batalla, la guerra; pero hay algo sublime en la manera en que se mueve, en el movimiento que su cuerpo hace para acompañar a sus pies, en el movimiento de sus brazos para acompañar a su cuerpo, de sus manos para acompañar a sus brazos y de la punta de sus dedos para acompañar a sus manos.

Se pone de pie y en un momento ya está a su espalda, sosteniéndola por la cintura y enlazando los dedos de ambas manos, suspendidas en el aire sobre la cabeza de Alice. Ella cierra los ojos y se gira con cuidado, hasta quedar frente a él. Luego vuelve a girar para quedar de espaldas, rodea su cintura con las manos de ambos enlazadas, y él le besa el cuello. Qué provocador.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –le pregunta finalmente.

Ella le sujeta la mano, la mira un momento y se gira sobre sí misma con la lentitud de un humano.

– ¿Alguna vez…? Rose toda su vida quiso tener niños. Yo no. –dijo ella, rara vez se mostraba tan seria y confundida. –Yo nunca me había preguntado qué sería tener…ya sabes, un niño. No como Esme, sino como Bella. Un hijo, uno de verdad. Y no es por desmerecer a Esme que…

–Entiendo.

Ella asintió.

–Hace tres años, antes de que Nessie llegara a nuestras vidas, no lo hubiera pensado. Pero ahora…no lo sé. Sólo me preguntaba qué se sentiría el paso del tiempo desde otra perspectiva, el sabor del café, el dormir por las noches y el llegar cansada a casa y tener un niño esperando en la puerta.

–A mí me gusta ser tío, –opinó Jasper –los niños no son lo mío.

–Eso no es verdad –dijo ella, soltando una risita. –pregúntale a Nessie, mejor. Pero primero, apuesta con Emmett.

–Además, no quiero niños si no son tuyos –susurró.

Ella sonrió, empapada de mundo; cuánta verdad.

–Y si estar contigo significa que no habrá niños en mi existencia…creo que podré existir con eso. Por lo pronto, hay una sobrina que requiere nuestra atención.

–Eso es cierto. Maldito Emmett, ¡está jugando sucio otra vez!

Jasper se ríe entre dientes.

–Por cierto, ya va siendo hora de que nos casemos de nuevo.

Ella sonríe.

– ¿Qué tal en Berlín? Oh, ya lo veo, será hermoso.

Jasper la estruja contra su pecho y todo está bien de nuevo, porque la siente como la siente todos los días desde la primera vez, desde que se aburre de mirar la televisión y se pasea por la sala, desde que baila en la galería los días que llueve, desde que tiene libre albedrío para vestir a Nessie. Y no está tan mal eso de que las cosas no cambien.

A él no le importa renunciar a todo lo demás si es por ella; estarse detenido en eso que fue ayer, que es hoy y que será por siempre; ser eso que es, lidiar mil guerras todos los días, presentar batallar y empatar, ajustarse a su filosofía y desligarse de todo lo demás. Ella lo vale.

…

No me gusta el título, punto. xD pero es lo que hay.

A Jasper le encantan las chicas que dejan reviews ;)


End file.
